The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version)
Here's the cast for the Uranimated18 version of The Secret of NIMH spoof. Cast: *Mrs. Brisby - Madellaine (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) *Jeremy - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Nicodemus - King Keshikam (Atlantis: the Lost Empire) *Mr. Ages - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *Auntie Shrew - Merriwether (Sleeping Beauty) *The Great Owl - The Green Dragon (Scooby Doo and the Samurai Sword) *Justin - Sinbad (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Jenner - Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Sullivan - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Teresa Brisby - Dawn (Total Drama) *Martin Brisby - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Cynthia Brisby - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Timothy Brisby - Danny (Return to Neverland) *Farmer Paul Fitzgibbons - Pacha (The Emporer's New Groove) *Beth Fitzgibbons - Chicha (The Emporer's New Groove) *Billy Fitzgibbons - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Dragon the Cat - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Brutus - Chef Hatchet (Total Drama) *Miss Right - Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) Scenes: *The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) Part 1 - Prolouge/ Main Title *The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) Part 2 - Madellaine visits Dallben/Asking for Medicine *The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) Part 3 - Madellaine Meets Hubie/ Warren T. Rat Attacks *The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) Part 4 - Aquaintance/ Hubie's Potential *The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) Part 5 - Auntie Merriwether/ "Flying Dreams" *The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) Part 6 - Moving Day *The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) Part 7 - Seeking Wisdom/ The Great Green Dragon *The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) Part 8 - Helpful Hubie *The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) Part 9 - Exploration/ Chef Hatchet Chases Madellaine Away *The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) Part 10 - Meet Sinbad/ The Great Council Meeting *The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) Part 11 - Hubie Gets All Tied Up *The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) Part 12 - King Keshekim/ The Story of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) Part 13 - The Crystal/ Rothbart's Plan *The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) Part 14 - The Plan/ Madellaine Volunteers *The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) Part 15 - Hubie's Mission *The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) Part 16 - Drugging Warren T. Rat/ Captured *The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) Part 17 - A Call from NIMH/ Moving Madallaine's House *The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) Part 18 - Madellaine's Escape/ Rothbart Takes Over *The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) Part 19 - Sinbad vs. Rothbart *The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) Part 20 - The House Sinks: The Crystal's Power (Re-Uploaded) *The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) Part 21 - New Home/ Hubie Finds Marina *The Secret of NIMH (Uranimated18 Version) Part 22 - End Credits Movie used: *The Secret of NIMH Clip used: *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *The Pebble and the Penguin *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *The Black Cauldron *Sleeping Beauty *Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword *Sinbad: Legends of the Seven Seas *The Swan Princess *Looney Tunes *Duck Dodgers *Total Drama *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *Wreck-It Ralph *Return to Neverland *The Emperor's New Groove *Kronk's New Groove *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *An American Tail *Quest for Camelot *The Hunchback of Notre Dame Trivia: Both The Pebble and the Penguin and The Secret of NIMH were directed by Don Bluth. Gallery Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Secret of NIMH Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs